Revisit Land of Dragon/Defeat the Dragon Heartless
This is how They arrive back at the burned village in the Land of Dragons and walk through town) Goofy: I wonder how everybody's doin'? Sci-Ryan: Don't know. Donald: Look! (They see someone in a black cloak at the edge of the town. He runs) Sora: Wait! (Sora starts to run after him) Mulan: Sora! Ryan! Sora: Mulan, hey. No time to talk. We gotta catch that guy! Mulan: I'm following him, too! Donald: Then let's go! (They run to the Ridge and look around. Mulan taps Sora's shoulder and points. The cloaked man runs farther up the mountain. They follow him to the Summit) Mulan: Looks like he got away. Goofy: How come you're after somebody from Organization XIII? Mulan: What is that? Sora: The guy in black. Donald: One of the bad guys! Mulan: I knew it! There's a rumor in the Imperial City about 2 spy in black, lurking in the mountains. I'd been up here tracking him, but when you arrived, I lost him. Goofy: Sorry! Mulan: Don't apologize. But I do wonder where he went. (A multitude of Rapid Thruster Heartless appear over the edge of the summit) Donald: Again? Sora: Okay, first things first! (Sora starts to run, but stops. Donald, Goofy, and Mulan continue ahead. Sora and Ryan, turns around and sees the cloaked figure standing in the snow. He points his Keyblade at him) Sora: Hey! You! Quit sneaking around! (The figure points past him. Sora turns around and knocks away a Heartless floating near him. The man takes out a wing-like sword. After fighting him, they stand apart. The man holds up a hand to Sora, then runs back down the mountain. Sora chases him) Sora: That guy... No... Why...would he? Riku? Ryan: That guy.... That wasn't... Cody. (Sora continues to run, but sees no one. Donald and Goofy find him) Donald: Are you okay, Sora? Goofy: Did ya get 'im? Sora: Hmm... Oh---they're gone. Donald: What!? You lost them? Sora: Anyway... What now? Goofy: I think that we better get rid of all the Heartless first. (Donald nods and there is a rumble in the mountain) Mulan: What was that? Come on, we better get off the mountain. Sora: Okay. (Before leaving, Sora takes one more look at the Summit, then turns around and walks to the Ridge. The mountain shakes again and a gigantic Storm Rider Heartless bursts out of the snow and into the air. It roars and flies away from the mountain) Mulan: It's heading for the city! We've got to warn Shang! (They run down the mountain. In the city, Captain Li Shang is knocked to the floor by the figure in black. His winged sword vanishes from his hand and he walks toward the Emperor. They run through the Mountain Trail, past the Checkpoint, and into Imperial Square) Sora: Huh? Everything's fine. Yao: Well, now... Look who decided to show up. Donald: What? Is that a problem? Ling: Nah! Chien-Po: We're just glad you're not in black cloaks. Mulan: You saw him? Yao: Yeah---he's in the palace. (Mulan runs to the palace, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy follow. They are stopped by several Heartless, but they are soon defeated) Mulan: To the palace! Hurry! (They run to the Palace Gate, which is locked. Sora, Donald, and Goofy bang on the doors) Sora: Open up! (Sora and Ryan pulls on the door handles, placing a foot on the door to pull it open. Mulan looks to the pillar next to her) Ryan (banging on the door): Open up! Mulan: Over here! (Mulan runs to the pillar) Goofy: Huh? (Donald and Sora follow Goofy to the pillar. Goofy jumps onto it and starts climbing. Donald jumps on, slides a few inches, then creeps up behind Goofy. Sora tags along behind. Mulan climbs last. Sora looks down to see she's climbing alright and continues. Mulan trips and falls back down the pillar. Sora reaches to catch her, but she finds a hold and starts climbing again. They reach the Antechamber and drop down to the floor. Donald lands on his stomach, but then gets up. They see a cloaked figure at the end of the hall before two doors) Mulan: Wait! (The person flinches at the sound and turns to face them. Sora walks slowly toward him) Sora: ...Riku? Ryan: Cody? (Goofy and Donald look at each other in confusion. The man takes off his hood, showing his scar, eyepatch, and long striped hair in a ponytail) Xigbar: No. Never heard of them. (Sniper Nobodies appear around the group and Sora is distracted. When he looks back to the doors, he sees no one. Xigbar runs from behind him to the Palace Gate in secret. After successfully defeating the Nobodies...) Goofy: Guess it wasn't Riku or Cody. Mulan: Sorry, Sora, Ryan. I can't stay. I'm worried about Shang. Sora: Oh! Right! (They enter the Throne Room and see the Emperor sitting upon his throne, Shang standing nearby) Mulan: Your Excellency! Shang! Something terrible has happened! We saw a huge monster fly out of the mountains and toward the city! Emperor: Ahh. So it is as the young man said. Isn't that right, Captain? Shang: Y-yes, Your Excellency. Emperor: You see, 2 young stranger visited us not long ago. The Captain fought the visitor, but was quickly defeated. Shang: To my dishonor. Emperor: It seems that young man was the one in black that I have heard whispers about. Sora: Did he mention the name Riku? Ryan: And Cody? Emperor: He didn't offer his name. He was rather rude. Sora: Rude? Then it WAS Riku! Ryan: And my brother Cody. Donald (to Goofy): Riku and Cody's in the Organization? Goofy: Gawrsh... Mulan: But why would they come here? (A huge rumble shakes the palace) Mulan: I'll check outside. (They turn to leave) Shang: Mulan! Mulan: Shang---guard the Emperor! I'll be fine---with them! Sora: Th-that's right! Emperor: Indeed. That is true: We need not worry while you protect us. Donald: Hurry! (They return to the Antechamber. Mulan opens the gate and the Storm Rider flies up to it, frightening her. She backs away from it. Sora places a hand on her shoulder as it flies away from the gate. They run outside, where it's gliding in the sky above the Square. It gathers strength and swoops down over them. They dodge to the ground) Goofy: Whoa! (Sora gets up and races toward it, grabbing onto its tail. Mulan, Donald, and Goofy do the same. The Heartless flies high into the air. After a long battle, the Storm Rider Heartless starts to fall to the ground directly over Mulan) Shang: Mulan! (Shang runs to Mulan, just as the Heartless comes down. A giant heart flies out of the creature and disappears into the sky. The Heartless vanishes, leaving Shang holding Mulan. Sora: Way to go! (Shang helps Mulan up and they smile at each other. They look over at Sora, Donald, and Goofy, then back at each other. Realizing they're still holding hands, they look away embarrassed. Fireworks blaze above the palace. They return to the Throne Room) Emperor: Once again, you have served China well. It would please me to reward you. (Donald shakes his hands together gleefully) Emperor: What is it that you wish? (Goofy's stomach rumbles) Sora: Well... You say 2 guys in black came to see you. What did they say? Emperor: That is all you request? (Donald and Goofy try to say something) Sora: Yes. (Donald and Goofy hang their heads) Emperor: Dragons have crossed our land and left a great web of paths. These dragons wield much power, and they are the source of many gifts to both man and nature. But it would seem someone of evil intent disturbed one of our dragons, and transformed it into what you call a Heartless. It is my belief that this young man came to warn me of that danger. Then, I could alert and prepare my troops. Sora: Did you? Emperor (chuckling): I was about to, but they told me the situation had changed. Shang: He said three "wise guys" with seven heroes had arrived, and they would take care of things. Sora: That's gotta be Riku! Ryan: And my brother! Goofy: But what's theye doin' hangin' out with Organization XIII? Sora: No idea. But at least I finally know they're okay. That's good enough. Donald: Yeah, that's good! Emperor: Now then, Fa Mulan. Do you have a request? Mulan: I'd like Shang...I-I mean... well... The Captain... Emperor: Yes, yes, my dear. What is it? Mulan: Could the Captain have a vacation, please? (Shang is surprised) Emperor (chuckling): I hardly expected such humble requests. In this case, I'm afraid I must refuse. Captain Li's responsibility is to protect the Emperor. And yet, Mulan... Would you like to serve alongside him and protect me? Shang: Huh? Mulan: What? Emperor: Two reeds together are stronger than one. But the choice is yours alone. Mulan: Thank you, Your Excellency! (Shang walks up to her and smiles. Sora seems to be just a little teary-eyed. He wipes his eyes, as Donald and Goofy walk over to him. He stops them and looks to Mulan and Shang. Shang places an arm around Mulan's shoulder, and they look into each other's eyes and nod) Ryan: Sora. Are you crying?Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan